demigodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Matthews
'History' Long before Ash was born her mother, Vertigo, was a famous rock star. She traveled all around the with his famous band Metal Mouth. She loved being on the road and playing loud music. One night, after one of her gigs, she met a mysterious man while walking home. He was so tough and controlling she instantly loved his rough personality and fell in love with him. He traveled around in their van with her and soon she became pregnant with Ash. After Ash was born in Upper New York in the back of their band van, he simply disappeared. Heartbroken, Vertigo didn't want to look at the child, and she had their manager, Phil Wescott, take care of her until Ash was able to take care of herself. Ash lived in the band van and practiced with her mom's old back up guitar while they were at gigs. She was often very loud and crazy, but secretly lonely and wanted to know more about her father. Vertigo never told her about her father, and time went by. Ash was instantly a tomboy, being loving to burp and listen to loud music all day long. She loved spending time with her mom and playing guitar. One day, when Ash was 13, a monster the van when she was alone. She barely escaped, using her powers for the first time to fend off the monster. She smashed it's nose so hard it dissolved right there. The van was ruined and Ash didn't have the heart to tell her mother so she took her things and her old guitar and left. She stayed on the road for many months. After a while, she met a fellow demigod and they told her of the gods and monsters. At first she brushed them off and yelled at them like she does to everyone, but eventually came to believe them about everything. They told her of a camp for children like them, where they could be safe from monsters. She went to the camp shortly after, and was very proud to be claimed a child of Ares. She is currently staying there year-round because her smell is abnormally stronger than most Demigods. 'Appearance' White hair (dyed) with bangs, blue eyes (contacts but mostly purple with contacts), very light skin. Ash likes to wear the opposite of trends, she is very tom-boy-ish and loves spikey jacket and leather pants. The scarier the better. She likes wearing armor most of the time and carries around hidden weapons in her outfits just in case. 'Personality' Ash isn't like typical girls. She would rather be locked up in a freezer for a month than get a mani pedi. She loves being 'the bad girl' and is super rebellious all the time. Her idea of fun is pulling pranks, hacking some monsters, and rocking out with her electric guitar. She loves fighting, loud music, horror movies, and colorful clothing. Ash hates girly girls and stereo-types, and she never follows the crowd. She is quite skeptical about everyone she meet and hates making friends. 'Weapons' Enchanted Axe- Her father, Ares, gave her this when she was claimed. He actually visited her when she was claimed and told her it is enchanted. This axe can cut through full grown trees and she can throw it twenty feet and it still sticks to a specific target, whether its moving or not. Various knives- Ash has various knives and daggers hidden in her outfits just in case. 'Powers' WIP